And I Love You
by Dub-up
Summary: Elizabeth's sister, Grace, decides to go with Jack and Will to rescue Elizabeth. But a romance between her and the quirky pirate was not what she expected.....JOC [My first fanfic! Please read and review :-)]
1. An Unpleasant Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Christina. Yeah, it sucks. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
//////////Chapter 1: The Unpleasant Ceremony///////////////  
  
"Grace!" Hard knocking at her door awoke Grace Swann. Grace turned over, and snapped open her eyes with a small frown on her face. She had been having the most wonderful dream... The knocking proceeded.  
  
"One moment!" she called out. Grace hurriedly got out of bed, put on her robe, and went to open the door.  
  
"Still awake at this hour?" her father inquired. He walked in and opened the blinds. The morning outside was bright and beautiful. "Here, I have a gift for you." He motioned to one of the chambermaids, who brought in a box.  
  
"Father you shouldn't have..." Grace went over and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful, hand-woven, pale pink dress. "Oh, Father, it's beautiful." The held the dress in the sunlight.  
  
"I thought you would like it. I hear it's the latest in London. Grace held the dress up to her in the mirror. "Actually I was hoping you would wear it to the ceremony today."  
  
Grace sighed. "Father--"  
  
"Yes I know Commodore Norrington fancies Elizabeth, not you," he interrupted. "But that does not mean there will not be fine gentlemen there."   
  
"You're not going to start that again, are you?" Grace was getting quite tired of her Father's constant attempts to arrange a marriage for her.  
  
"It's time for you to think about a future husband! Once Elizabeth and Norrington wed, it will be time for you to choose one!'  
  
"Father I do not want to get married yet. I want to travel, see the world, sail at sea..."  
  
"I do not have time for this right now. I must go wake Elizabeth." He walked to the door. "Put on the dress, and please consider looking for a husband today. For me?" He always guilted her into it.  
  
"Yes, I shall think about it. Thank you for the dress, Father." Grace's father exited the room and she was left to get dressed.  
  
"Your father is right, you know," she chambermaid inquired. "You may not want to hear it, but a woman your age should start thinking about those things." Grace looked down.  
  
"I do think about it. And to tell you the truth, it does appeal to me. But there are no men that I feel for. I do not want to be forced into marriage. I want to be in love." The maid out her hand on Grace's shoulder.  
  
"I hear you, miss. Let's get dressed and think about this some other time." Grace looked up, with a tiny smile on her face. The was exactly what she needed right now. _____  
  
Grace stepped down the stairs to the hall. At the bottom was her Father and Will Turner, who both turned to look at her as she made her entrance.   
  
"Grace, darling! You look lovely!" Her Father complimented.  
  
"Yes, and only at the expense of me breathing." Will gave a smile. Grace reached the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Good day, Miss Swann." Will nodded at her.  
  
"Is that the sword for Commodore Norrington?"   
  
"Yes," Will put the sword back in it's case. "Your father placed a very good order," Will replied.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning!" Grace and Will tuned to see her sister, Elizabeth, coming down the stairs. Elizabeth's face lit up when she saw the young blacksmith.  
  
"Will! It's so good to see you!" She continued down the stairs to him. "I had a dream about you last night." Will seemed a bit taken aback.  
  
"About me?" Grace smirked. It was so obvious that they liked each other.  
  
"About the day we met, do you remember?"  
  
"How could I forget, Miss Swann ?"  
  
"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth ?"  
  
"At least once more, Miss Swann , as always." Governor Swann stepped in. "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Elizabeth's expression hardened.  
  
"Good day, Mr. Turner," and with that, Elizabeth left. Grace turned to leave.  
  
"Will, honestly, just tell her you like her already." Will shook his head.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Yes, she likes you too, so just tell her."  
  
"Grace!" Governor Swann beckoned to her name from outside.  
  
"Goodbye, Will"  
  
"Good bye, Miss Swann." _____  
  
Good Lord, this party was boring. All Grace had done since she arrived was been introduced to boring socialites. Her Father, of course, had made sure that she mingled with every young man there, and not only was she tired of smiling at their stupid jokes, but her face had started to ache. I need to get out of here, she thought. She began to walk backwards towards the stone steps that led to the street. One step, two step....she was almost there.  
  
"Grace!" Grace stopped and groaned...so close yet so far. She sighed before she replied.  
  
"Yes, Father?" Her father strode over to her.  
  
"Have you spoken to Thomas Jones, yet? You know, he's the son of Judge Jones. I think it would be wise for you to go over and introduce yourself." Governor Swann put his hand on her back and began to lead her in Thomas' direction.  
  
"Father, no!" Grace turned to face him. "Stop! You can't make me do this anymore!"  
  
"Is it such a crime for a father to want his daughter to marry a good man?"  
  
"No, but you are not listening to me. I do not like these gentlemen you introduce me to! I do not even want to be here today, but i did to make you happy. Enough! Love is important to me when it comes to choosing a husband, not his bank account." Her father lost his patience with her.  
  
"Grace, I've had enough. Whether you like it or not, you will get married. Now at the end of next week, I expect you to choose who you want to be your husband, or I will choose him for you. Is that understood?" Grace was stunned. All she could do was nod.  
  
"Good. Now I suggest you get to it, then." Her Father left her. Grace's breathing started to become heavy. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She had to leave. She composed herself and then walked to her carriage, where she informed the driver to take her home. 


	2. Elizabeth's Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Grace. Yeah, it sucks. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
A/N: Sorry! I made a few mistakes in the first chapter. I didn't get the hang of that uploading buisness, but now I think I have :-)! Ok the first chapter is called "The Unpleasant Ceremony", not "And I Love You." Thats the title of the story. And in the disclaimer it says "Christina", but I think people realized I meant "Grace".  
  
//////////Chapter 2: Elizabeth's Capture///////////////  
  
Grace was looking at the harbor. The soft, warm wind blew lightly against her tear-stained face. Why was her father so stubborn? He always pushed her to do stuff she simply did not want to do. Another tear escaped her eye. At the end of the week she would have to choose a husband--and she knew of nobody she wanted to marry. Grace knew her father would choose some rich, snobbish socialite who only cared about what the neighbors thought. She could not allow that to happen...  
  
Just then a maid birst into her room.  
  
"Grace! Come quick! Your father requests your presence at once!" Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"If this about some stupid men he wants me to meet--"  
  
"No, m'lady! Your sister has just been threatened by a pirate!" Grace opened her mouth in disbelief.   
  
"Where are they?"   
  
"In the Commodore's office" Grace rushed out of the room. _______  
  
Grace knocked on the Commadore's office door.  
  
"Come in," the Commadore's voice said.  
  
Grace opened the door. Inside was Govenor Swann loking quite unpleased, Commodore Norrington with a similar expression, and Elizabeth, her hair damp, sitting in a chair, covered with a few blankets. Grace made her way towards her.  
  
"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" Elizabeth seemed a bit tired of this question.  
  
"Yes, yes, I am fine. I daresay the pirate is less fine than I am."   
  
"Where is he?" Grace wanted to know all about the past hour's happenings.  
  
Commodore Norrington spoke. "The pirate in question, Sparrow, has been placed in the police's custody while we decide a hanging date for him."  
  
"Sparrow? Captain Jack Sparrow?" Grace's curiosity got the best of her. "Oh Elizabeth, how exctiting! To be threatened by the famous Jack Sparrow! What was he like? What did he say?"  
  
"He was a unpolite mogrel who almost strangled your sister, if you must know," Governor Swann informed her. Grace shut her mouth, she had made her Father unhappy yet again.   
  
Commodore Norington turned and faced everyone. "Governor Swann, I think it would be wise to get Elizabeth home, to someplace warm."  
  
"Yes, yes you are right." Elizabeth rosse out of the chair, and the three Swann's made there way to the door.  
  
"Take care, Elizabeth." Norrington called after them. _______  
  
Grace was dreaming agin. She was at sea. She could hear the seagull's cries, feel the spary of the sea. But something was different.....she was a pirate.  
  
Grace opened her eyes. Her room was dark, except for a small splash of moonlight that washed up on her wood floor. The night outside was quite. The black sky was lightened by a thick array of fog....Grace became drowsy, and closed her eyes again.  
  
BOOM.  
  
Grace sat straight up. She knew that sound....cannons. Grace got out of bed a rushed to her window. She could see a big black ship in the harbor, firing guns towards Port Royale.   
  
"A pirate attack." she breathed. Grace turned and rushed to her closet. She was going to go help, of course. She had just opened her drawer when she heard yells from outside. Oh no.  
  
Grace went back to her window and saw 7 or 8 pirates making their way up the front driveway. They were ugly, dirty looking pirates carrying dickly-yellow torches. They made their way to her front door and began to knock repeatedly.  
  
"Don't!" She heard Elizabeth's voice, a gun fire, and Elizabeth scream.  
  
Grace ran and opened her door.   
  
"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth ran past her door.  
  
"Hide!" she yelled out of the corner of her mouth. Four pirates were making there way up the stairs. Grace shut and locked her door. She was in a panic. Where should I hide, where should I hide?   
  
Grace hid under the bed. She could hear banging at her door.  
  
"Open the door, poppet." More pounding  
  
"We promise to be gentlemen!" Laughs.  
  
The door was forced open and Grace could see two sets of boots from under her bed. "Miss Swann...."  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are..."  
  
"Wait shh...." Grace stopped breathing. One of the pirates was stepping in the bed's direction. He got one knee, his hand began to reach under.  
  
A third pirate appeared at the door.   
  
"We're leaving, we found it. C'mon." The pirates got up and left her room. Grace strarted breathing again. 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Grace. Yeah, it sucks.   
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews! They really keep me going. :-D  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Chapter 3: A Plan\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Elizabeth has been taken. How could that be? Elizabeth was always the strong one out of the two Swann sisters. It should have been me, Grace thought. They should have taken me.   
  
"Now Miss Swann," Commodore Norrington addressed her. "Are you positive that the pirates said nothing about their whereabouts?" Grace shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, they said nothing. Only 'come, we have found it.'"  
  
"No doubt they meant your sister," Governor Swann said. He paced across the wooden platform.  
  
"Now, Governor, you have not been contacted with ransom demands?" Norrington continued. Governor Swann shook his head. Norrington sighed and began to study the map in front on him.  
  
"Commodore," Grace began quietly. The Commodore looked up. "I think I may have an inquiry as to which ship that was last night."  
  
"Well, let's hear it then."  
  
"The Black Pearl." Her Father gave a tiny chuckle.  
  
"Grace, darling, the Black Pearl is a myth. That ship does not exist."  
  
"But no other ship could have moved out of rocket rang so quickly," everyone looked away from her. "And I saw the sails! At least consider the possibility!"  
  
"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Will Turner had appeared in front of them. He looked distressed. Norrington did not even look up.  
  
"Mr. Murtogg , remove this man," he said tonelessly.  
  
"We have to hunt them down. We must save her." Grace looked at Will. He did love her very much…How romantic.  
  
"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." He turned away.  
  
"That Jack Sparrow," Murtogg piped up. "He talked about the Black Pearl.  
  
"Mentioned it, is more what he did," chimed in Mullroy. Now they listen to the Black Pearl idea…Grace sighed.  
  
"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it."  
  
"No," the Commodore paused. "The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…" Will slammed down the hatchet he was carrying in the middle of the map. Way to go, Will! Grace wished she had done something like that.  
  
"That's not good enough!  
  
"Mr. Turner," Norrington took the hatchet out of the table, and led Will a few feet away. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."  
  
Grace saw Will walk away. She started to follow him.   
  
"Grace, where are you going?" her Father called.  
  
"I need to use the lavatory." Her father nodded to her, and Grace went off.  
  
Will and Grace stood at the jailhouse door.  
  
"Are you positive you want to do this?" Will asked her. Grace looked at me.  
  
"I love her too, Will." Will nodded, and they both made their way into the jailhouse. When they reached the cells, Grace drew in a breath. There was Sparrow. The famous Captain Sparrow. But why was he on the floor….?  
  
"You, Sparrow!" Will yelled.  
  
Sparrow looked up. "Aye."  
  
"You are familiar with that ship – the Black Pearl?"  
  
Jack laid his head back down. "I've heard of it."  
  
"Where does it make berth?" Grace looked at Will.  
  
"Really, Will, you could have asked me that," she said.  
  
"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?"   
  
Grace spoke to Will. "Captain Barbossa and his crew sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."  
  
Sparrow looked at her. "And who ye be, luv?" Grace got butterflies at being addressed by a pirate!  
  
"Grace Swann, Governor Swann's daughter. I've heard all your stories, and I must say it's very nice to meet your acquaintance." Grace did a small curtsy.  
  
Will interrupted. "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"  
  
Jack studied his nails. "Why ask me?" Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because you're a pirate."  
  
"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"  
  
Will became defensive. "Never!"  
  
"They took my sister, Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Grace and Will looked at each other.  
  
"Will can get you out of here!" Grace offered. Jack looked up at her.  
  
"How's that? The key's run off."  
  
"Will helped build these cells." Grace told the pirate.  
  
"These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will said. He picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."  
  
"What's your name?" For the first time Sparrow actually seemed interested in something.  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"  
  
"Yes." Grace looked at him. She did not even know that. Jack sat up.  
  
"Uh huh. Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"  
  
"Agreed." And they shook hands. Grace could not understand why all the stories she had read about Sparrow had said he was an evil, deceptive person. He seemed very nice, indeed.  
  
"Agreed. Get me out." Will lifted up the cell door, making a very loud clashing sound.  
  
"Hurry. Someone will have heard that," Grace said.  
  
"Not without my effects," and Jack grabbed his hat and pistol. 


End file.
